New Adventures At Beacon
by Sapptor
Summary: New students roll into beacon and they look pretty rambunctious. What adventures await them. (SYOC CLOSED)
1. OC Application

He it's me Sapptor and I'm finally doing an SYOC of my own I know normal some people a long prolog before their application but me on the other hand I go straight to the application.

(Alright just a few more characters but I'm already working a bit on chapter one) (Just letting everyone know I write my stuff in a notebook before typing it up, so it takes a while)

 **NEW UPDATE: I HAVE ALL THE CHARCTERS WOOHOO I WILL WORK HARD ON THE FIRST CHAPTER (Keep in mind iI have school so it Might be a little while.**

* * *

Rules of the application:

1\. Don't make your character over powered

2\. PM me your OC submission

3\. You can choose which team your character is in

4\. I already had enough of people using fire, ice, or plants (Think of something more creative)

5\. I have enough people with whips

6\. And I have enough people dealing with the color green

(LOOK at the bottom to see which spot hasn't been taken)

Teams: OLVE, ASHS, FUSA, BLOD, VOLT, MADD.

NAME:

AGE (16-18):

Gender:

Human or Faunus: (if faunus what animal and what trait do they have of that animal)

Appearance:

Height:

Skin:

Hair:

Build:

Outfit:

Nightwear:

Weapons/Transformation:

Fighting Style:

Semblance:

Personality:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Five things they would say:

Team that you want them to be on:

Anything I might have missed:

Teams

* * *

OLIV

O: Orlando Nightingale (Shrioikage)

L: Lime Borox (Sapptor)

I: Inya Ivarson (Izzarune)

V: Verde Cranos (TakanoKyohei)

* * *

ASHS

A: Annabelle Valreus (Inkly)

S: Sera Fiala (Hong Cong)

H: Hunter Chrome (WolfieMcCoy)

S: Steve Albatross (Steavealio)

* * *

FUSA

F: Farren Durand (Legacy918)

U: Umber Persimmon (LeopardSplash)

S: Slade Tannis (Masterix)

A: Amy Pinkerton (Sapptor)

* * *

BLOD

B: Brianna Proudmoore (0B13)

L: Lilac Hawthorne (Aviator Capi)

O: Orville Doyle (HaveBookWillTravel)

D: Darren Mccoy (Lionheart0910)

* * *

VOLT

V: Verdona Bean (MysteryAgain)

O: Opal Orianna (Niar-Muse)

L: Lester Pearl (Davidthemightypaladin)

T: Tev Winter (Weiss-Qrow)

* * *

MADD

M: Marigold Muerto (Phell Down)

A: Azazel Mirai (VorticalFiveStudios)

D: Diablo Di Angelo (Taz-the-monster)

D: Derek Maroon (A friend of mine)


	2. New Arrivals

**FINALLY GOT CHAPTER ONE TYPED. I WOULD LIKE ALL THE PEOPLE WHO SUBMITTED AN OC FOR MAKING THIS HAPPEN.**

 **OKAY FIVE THINGS.**

 **ONE IF YOUR CHARCTER WASN'T INTRODUCED THIS CHAPTER THEY WILL PROBABLY BE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER.**

 **TWO (UPDATE): I FIGURED OUT THE RELICS AND CHANGES SOME MINOR SPELLING ERRORS I NOTICED**

 **THREE, sorry for all the caps (Got excited I was done with the chapter)**

 **Four. Hope you all like and please review and tell me how it is.**

 **Five: Was thinking about doing POV at one point, tell if I should or shouldn't**

* * *

A young teen about 17 stood in front of a public bathroom mirror. He was 5'7 and a skinny build. He was combing his lime green hair.

He wore a lime green jacket over a black shirt, black jeans, a belt that had a holstered lime green silenced pistol, and a pair of green sneakers.

His name was Lime Borox and was accepted to Beacon Academy, since most of his friends were underclassmen he had to make new ones.

"The airship heading to Beacon Academy will be leaving in five minutes." He heard over the intercom as he walked out of the bathroom.

'Crap I don't want to miss my only chance to Beacon." He thought to himself and started running. He bumped into people left and right but as soon as he caught sight of the airship he ran faster until he literally ran into someone, knocking them both over.

Lime got up and looked at who he ran into, it was a female. She looked an inch shorter than him, an she was thin and slightly muscular like a professional dancer.

"Sorry ma'am" Lime said as he extended a hand out to help her up.

She took his hand and got up, "Don't be sorry I wasn't paying attention." She said with a smile.

She had medium length black hair that draped over her shoulder. She looked at the ground and picked up a red sun hat with yellow and orange flowers on the brim and a black veil in the back.

Lime looked at her outfit, though he thought it was a bit unique.

She had a half mask around her neck that was plain white except for around the eyes, it had a yellow and orange flower pattern , a black ruffled combat skirt that was longer in the back than in the front. At the waist was golden flowers, under the skirt she wore black tights with a spider pattern and black laced high heels. Her top was a black off the shoulder long sleeve shirt with a fan like cuffs.

Lime let out a nervous chuckle, "Well I have to get going, don't want to miss my airship."

He start to walk away but the girl followed him onto the airship.

"Your going to Beacon too?" She asked, already knowing the answer, "It must be a coincidence, we are destined to be friends."

The airships hatch shut and the airship took off.

"Alright, I'll go first. My name is Marigold Muerto or you can call me Mary." She smiled.

Lime nodded, "My name is Lime Borox."

"Can I call you Lima Bean." Mary asked cheerfully.

Lime chuckled, "Preferably not but your probably going to call me that anyway."

"You bet Lima Bean."

Lime smiled as he looked out the window.

* * *

Meanwhile on the other side of the airship, a girl that stood about 4'11 with pale skin and a scrawny build.

She wore a purple trench coat that was buttoned up over a black long sleeve shirt, blank leggings, purple combat boots, black nerd glasses, and black rubber battle gloves.

She had shoulder length purple hair that was parted to the right side of her face and had a violet tint to it. Her name was Brianna Proudmoore.

Brianna sat on the floor reading Ninjas of Love, ignoring everyone around her until she seen someone standing in front of her.

It was a guy about 5'9 with light brown skin and a well developed but not bulky build. He also had mismatch eyes, his left eye was gray and the right was green.

He wore black colored combat goggles, a tan open overcoat with a hood, dark gray colored long sleeve shirt and jeans, dark brown combat boots and gloves, a black bandolier full of ammo and waist belt pouches.

He leaned over, "What are you reading?" He asked her.

No response to his question, she just kept on reading.

"Is it a good book?" He asked another question.

Again no response.

"Are you just going to ignore me?"

Brianna sighed, "If I tell you what the book is will you leave me alone and let me read."

The guy nodded and did a small cheer.

"Its called Ninjas of Love but you probably don't know it."

The guy jumped and gave her an excited look, "Are you kidding me. I have a copy and read it almost all the time."

Brianna closed her book, curious about the guy. This was new, finding a guy who reads Ninjas of Love, "Brianna Proudmoore." She held out her hand.

"Slade Tannis, Nice to meet you Brianna." He said properly as if he were talking to a headmaster.

"Same to you too, Slade" she smiled.

"So a girl like you must have a cool weapon."

She nodded and pulled out a 5-foot metal bo staff with fire and lighting designs on it, "I call it Arcanis. Its infused with fire and lighting dust. So it can be a fireball launcher, lighting bolt launcher, a taser, a flamethrower, and finally a regular bo staff" she said explaining the weapon.

"Nice use of dust." Slade said admiring her weapon.

"Okay I showed you my weapon, now you show me yours." Brianna said.

Slade nodded and pulled out a charcoal colored M60 machine gun, "I like to call her Mystic Arbiter, she can fire high explosive dust rounds and here's the cool part."

He pressed a button above the trigger. The gun chamber in the middle shifted and extended forward covering the exposed barrel and it turned into an automatic shotgun.

"Impressive, so I'm guessing you usually suppress enemies with you machine gun." Brianna guessed.

"Correct but my semblance let's me summon knights to do close quarter combat."

"Well that seems lazy" she said with disappointment.

"Well it takes up a bit of my aura." Slade stated.

"Then you probably want me near you during a fight."

"Why?"

"Because my semblance is healing wounds or restore someone's aura."

"Hmmm," Slade said considering the suggestion, "Not a bad idea."

The intercom of the airship came to life, "We have arrived at Beacon academy please exit the airship."

* * *

Lime and Marigold were some of the last people off the airship. Marigold was petting Lime on the head as they walked, "Your hair is so soft." She said.

"Mary can you please st-." Before he could finish his sentence he slipped on a small patch of ice.

He laid there for a minute before Marigold helped him up, "Where the hell did that come from?" He asked looking at the strange patch of ice.

Until he saw a girl running towards them. She was also an inch shorter than him, she was pale with a very light tan, and she had a light build with a medium bust.

Her hair was glacial blue that went past her shoulder worn in a ponytail, her eyes were also glacial blue.

She wore a dark blue blouse, a zip up blue hoodie tied around her waist, teal colored tight jeans, earrings the shape of icicles, and converse styled sneakers.

As she walked up to Marigold and Lime, she started apologizing, "I'm so sorry," she said shyly, "I meant to get someone else with that ice patch but it kind of backfired and ended up getting you."

Lime gave her a glare but then let out a sigh, "Just make sure it doesn't happen again." He said coldly as he walked away.

Marigold walked up to the girl, "I'm so sorry about my friend," She then held out her hand, "Name's Marigold or you can call me Mary."

The girl shyly took Marigold's hand, "Inya Ivarson from Atlas."

"Oh, an exchange student," She said as she watched Lime walk away for a minute, "Well I have to go catch up with him, see you around Inya."

Marigold waved as she walked away. Inya sighed as she looked around for someone to talk to but everyone already had a group to talk to. After a while she started to walk towards the school.

"What's wrong?" Inya heard a feminine voice say.

She looked next to her and seen a tall girl about 6'4, pale white skin, a curvaceous yet well toned build, and crimson eyes.

She had medium length violet hair in a ponytail on her shoulder. She wore a pair of rounded black and purple glasses, a violet jacket with sliver armor reinforcement, black pants, a belt with different dust fueled batteries attached to it, and crimson armor gloves and boots.

She was carrying a large metallic puppet on her back. The puppet was shaped like a 7 foot tall female with short brown hair, blood red eyes and wore crimson armor.

Inya stared at the puppet until the girl waved a hand in front of her face, "What's wrong?" She asked again.

Inya snapped out of her trance and looked away shyly, "I just gave off a bad first impression."

The tall girl gave her a sincere look, "Aww, What happen you can tell Sera and Meyrink, we will listen to you."

Inya gave the girl a confused look, "Sera and Meyrink?"

"Yeah, Sera," She pointed at herself, "And Meyrink." She pointed to the puppet on her back.

Inya nodded understanding who was who, "Okay, so I was going to pull a prank by slipping some snobby looking girls, but ended up getting a guy that gave me a deadly glare."

Sera looked at Inya then gave her a motherly hug, "Don't worry, I'll make sure no one hurts you," she then let go of Inya, "We need to hurry up if we want to meet the headmaster."

* * *

Near the back of the crowded auditorium was Amy Pinkerton, A 17 year old girl about 5'4, with pale skin, an athletic build, and pink eyes.

She had long pink hair that was in a high pontail. She wore a baggy pink hoodie, black jeans, pink boots, dark pink headphone, pink fingerless gloves, and pink brass knuckles.

Instead of listening to Ozpin's speech she had on her headphones and reading a manga.

Little did she know that there was someone watching her. As Ozpin finished up his speech the students exited the auditorium.

Amy decided to go towards the fountain to read her manga in peace.

"Hey your a long way from the mall, aren't you girly-girl." She heard a male voice say in a mocking tone through her headphones.

She put her headphones around her neck and turned to the guy.

He was 5'11, had a slightly tanned slightly toned build. He had spiked dirty blonde hair. He wore a maroon shirt with with grey sleeves, maroon combat cargo pants, sunglasses, combat boots, and a maroon bandana around his neck.

"Listen here, Just because I wear all pink doesn't mean I'm a girly-girl." Amy sneered at the guy.

The chuckled, "Oh yeah, then why don't you hit me with your best shot."

Without warning Amy quickly put down her manga and swung at the guy but he blocked her hit with his maroon shield.

"Is that all you got pinky?" He chuckled.

She did a fake out with her left hand, letting the shield take the blow, the swung with her right hitting him in the face.

The guy went flying a short distant before landing perfectly, "Feisty little one aren't you." He taunted.

Amy was already sick of him. She charged towards him and swung but it was blocked by the shield again.

As Amy backed up, he pulled out a maroon longsword, "Alright I'll play along."

Amy's brass knuckles quickly transformed into two derringer pistols. She fired as she ran towards the guy, but each shot was blocked by the shield. As she got closer she turned the pistols back to brass knuckles.

The guy swung his sword but she uses her brass knuckles to deflect the blow. She swung again and hit him in the stomach, he flinched a little but smacked her in the face with the shield.

They both backed up again, Amy turned her brass knuckles into the derringers and the guys longsword turned into an AKM.

"Miss. Pinkerton and Mr. Maron, Stop fighting this instant." They heard a voice say. They looked over and seen Goodwitch and Ozpin.

"I would like to see you two in my office."

* * *

Orlando Nightingale, a 17 year old boy about 5'9, with a fair complexion, and a lean swimmer body.

He had shoulder length black with the right side parting almost covering his right eye. He wore a dark blue shirt with green short sleeves, black jeans with a black and white checkerboard belt, a pair of black fingerless gloves, black running shoes, and a dark gray left shoulder guard armor.

He was walking with another person through the school checking it out as they walked, "Steve, did you see that cool fight in front of the school?" He asked.

"Between the girl in the pink and the guy wearing maroon?" Steve questioned, "Yeah I saw it."

Steve Albatros was a 18 year old boy about 6'5, light beige skin, a somewhat muscular build, and his left eye was yellow while his right was green.

He had spiked blue hair. He wore a light blue hoodie with a blue camo on it, dark cargo pants, and dark combat boots.

"What do you think will happen to them?" Orlando asked as the turned the corner to see Amy sitting on the ground reading her manga.

"Go ask her and figure out what happen," Steve said, "I'll be at the cliffs, if you need me."

Orlando walked up to Amy and tapped her on the shoulder. She looked up and slid her headphones off her head, "What do you want?" She sneered at him.

"Weren't you the girl that was in the fight earlier today?" Orlando asked.

"Against that maroon wearing prick," she closed her manga, "Yeah that was me but Ozpin told me I shouldn't talk about the fight or be seen near the guy."

"I thought you did pretty good but I don't know if you can win a fight against me."

"I don't want to test that theory right now because I don't want to get kicked out the first day."

"Okay then I'll see you around later." Orlando said as he walked away.

He glanced behind him to see Amy put her headphones back on. He turned his head with just enough time to see the person he bumped into.

It looked like a feminine form. The person was about 5'6, smaller than average build, and pale skin.

The person had short lilac hair except for a small braid that went down their back. They also had white downy feathers in their hair and two holds in the back of their violet blazer, where two wings that were too small to fly with came out.

"I'm so sorry ma'am." Orlando said as he backed up.

The figure turned, "I am not a girl.!" The person shouted.

Orlando now seen the guy look at him angrily with his large lavender eyes. The guy also wore a white t-shirts, pale blue jeans, and white sneakers.

"Okay I didn't mean to call you a girl but from the back you kinda look like a girl." Orlando said defending himself.

The lilac haired teen was about to swing at Orlando but Amy steeped in the middle of the two, catching the fist.

"Look I know you two got off on a bad start," she said as she let go of the fist, "but I don't want to see another fight until tomorrow. So let's start this all over again."

Orlando didn't know know how to respond, he rubbed his neck for a second before extending his hand out, "Names Orlando Nightingale."

The lilac haired teen glared at Orlando before taking it, "Lilac Hawthorne." Amy smiled as the two shook hands.

"Now were all going to be best friends now, aren't we." She said as she hugged the two together. Lilac glared at Orlando with daggers.

* * *

A young 17 year old girl about 6'0, dark skin, was a bit on the muscular side, and green eyes.

She had dark green mid back length hair that was tied into a bun. She wore a dark green tunic,brown leggings, brown boots, and a brown belt that had a symbol of a bean stalk.

Verdona Bean was was in the mess hall looking for a place to sit. Until she saw a guy sitting by himself looking around shyly.

He was about 5'7, had tanned skin, an athletic build, and grayish-blue bug-like eyes.

He had blonde hair in a bowl-cut fashion. He wore a blue hoodie over a dark blue shirt with holes in the back letting a pair of wasp wings free, blue slacks, and sneakers.

She walked up to him and tapped him on the shoulder, making him flinch a little. He looked at her.

"Sorry I startled you but do you mind if I sit here?" Verdona asked.

He shook his head, "No, go right ahead."

Verdona sat next to him, "So what's your name?" She asked as an icebreaker.

"Lester Pearl," He looked over at her, "Your not like most people I've met today, Miss..."

"Bean. Verdona Bean," She said giving her name, "And why is that?"

"Because some of the people don't like faunus."

"Don't worry, I will make sure you are away from all that negativity."

The intercom came to life,"Now its time for all the new arrivals to start to gather to their assigned areas to bed and wait for tomorrows excitement." Ozpin said.

The new students made their way to the assigned areas and went to sleep.


	3. Second Day At Beacon

HEY **EVERYONE GOT CHAPTER 2 DONE. TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ALSO AUTHORS NOTE AT THE END OF THIS CHAPTER.**

 **Sorry if there is so much grammer/ spelling errors towards the end. I kind of rushing to get the chapter done.**

 **AGAIN THANKS AGAIN FOR ALL THE PEOPLE FOR THE CHARACTER THEY GAVE ME FOR THE STORY. I DON'T OWN A NOTHING ACCEPT FOR Amy, Derek, And Lime.**

* * *

Derek Maron, yesterdays trouble maker, was talking to a guy and a girl.

The girl 5'10 with a build similar to a gymnast. She had short brown hair that just reached her shoulder, fell in loose curls, and covered her right eye.

She wore a black turtleneck, a pair of dark blue navy blue combat pants tucked into her black steel-toe boots, a pair of black leather gloves with metal knuckles, two piercings on her upper left ear, and two brown belts with holstered falchion swords.

The guy on the other hand was 5'7 with a build similar to a boxer and cocoa brown skin.

His hair was a mixture of black and white, spiked up, and had two black and white fox ears sticking out, and he had a foxtail.

He wore a white leather jacket with black fur over a black tank top with a white paw print on it, white cargo pants, black boots, and black fingerless gloves.

"I still can't believe you got into a fight because of a bet." The girl sighed.

Derek looked at her, "Look Annabelle, The dude gave me five bucks for that little."

"Let's just say your lucky your used to taking hits."

"Look on the bright side, I only swung my sword once." Derek commented.

The other boy finally spoke, "He does have a point."

Annabelle looked at the other boy, "Diablo, whose side are you on?"

Diablo shrugged, "I'm on my own side but still defending him slightly."

Annabelle sighed and was about to speak again before Derek spoke first, "Moving on," He glanced at the two making sure he had their attention before speaking again, "Did you hear the rumor about teams?" He asked.

Annabelle nodded, "I heard it but I also heard it was a just a rumor."

Diablo nodded, " I heard it was true."

Derek looked at the two, "True or not, hopefully you two end up on my team."

Annabelle shuttered, "Hopefully not then I would need a bunch of aspirin for all the headaches you guys would cause."

Derek rolled his eyes and bumped into someone. He seen a teenage boy about 5'10 with brown skin and a wiry but lean build.

The guy turned around, "Hey watch where your going."

He had black hair with splashes of blonde and black dog ears stuck out of his hair. The left had a splash of blonde on it.

He wore a yellow and black plaid flannel under a black zip-up hoodie with the symbol of fangs upon a half shattered moon on the back embroidered in gold, faded jeans that looked more grey that black, and black sneakers with yellow accents.

The kid then got a good look at Derek, "Aren't you the guy who got into a fight yesterday?"

Derek sighed, "Is that all I'm going to be known for in this school?"

"It was on the first day of school, So it might go away after a few semesters." The kid answered sarcastically.

Derek glanced at the kid, "Are you being sarcastic with me?" Derek asked him menacingly.

"No. Whatever gave you that idea?"

"I like your attitude, we should hang out." Derek smiled.

"Yeah I don't want to get in trouble."

"It's not my fault trouble follows me," Derek commented, "What's your name by the way?"

"Orville Doyle." The kid answered.

"Well Orville, you are officially a friend of Derek Maron." Derek said as he walked away with Annabelle and Diablo following.

Orville looked at them with confused look, "That guy definitely has some screw loose in his head."

* * *

Brianna stepped out of the library with a book in her hand, reading it as she walking. That is until she bumped into someone, Slade.

"Hey Brianna." Slade greeted her.

"Please tell me you weren't waiting for me." She sighed.

Slade nodded confidently, "I was," He admitted, "Just wanted to know if you heard about the rumor?"

"No I've been in the library all morning."

Slade gave her a smile, "Well, there is a rumor about teams. Now I'm not sure how there going to decide teams, but we need to make sure we end up on the same team."

She gave a slight grin, "But what if we don't end up on the same team?"

Slade shrugged, "Your trying to jinx us, but it doesn't matter. If I end up on another team I'll roll with the punches."

"Plus if we're on different teams, it's a bigger chance to make new friends."

"You guys are already trying to get on a team together?" They heard a loud voice say behind them.

The two turned around to see a guy about 5'0 with olive skin and a skinny build.

He had shaggy silver hair that covered his ears but didn't pass his neck, there was a orange streak just about his left eye.

He wore a grey sleeveless turtleneck under a blue coat that when down to his mid calf and decorated with golden designs and patterns. The coat didn't have a right sleeve leaving his right arm exposed. The coat also had a fleur-de-lis on both shoulder.

He also wore black pants that were held up with a black belt, black boots, and a quiver on his right hip.

Slade looked at Brianna then back to the newcomer, "Well, we're hoping to be on the same team." Slade said.

The newcomer gave them a confused look, "So, are you two boyfriend and girlfriend?"

Brianna and Slade both blushed slightly, "No, We're just friends." They shouted together.

The newcomer took a step back, "I just asked"

"Sorry," Slade said rubbing the back of his head, "What's your name by the way?"

"Farren Durand and yes I belong in this school."

"Why would you say that?"

"I've been mistaken for a middle schooler too much today."

Brianna looked at him, "Well, I'm shorter than you and I haven't been mistaken as a middle schooler." She said with a matter-of-factly tone.

Slade looked at her, "Either because your a girl or you've been in the library." He chuckled.

Brianna looked at Slade and playfully punched him in the shoulder.

"Are you guys sure your not a couple?" Farren asked again.

"We are not together." They both yelled

* * *

Lime was sitting in the courtyard, watching the news on his scroll, waiting for his name to be called to the cliffs.

"Lima Bean!" He heard a familiar voice shout.

He turned around to see Marigold. He gave her a small smile.

"Where have you been Lima Bean? I've been looking everywhere for you."

"Sorry Mary," He said, "I got up super early, I've mostly been wandering around then decided to watch some news."

"Wow you must have woke up before me."

"Yeah, I could go back to sleep, so I decided to walking around."

"You told me this already Lima Bean." She giggled.

Just then the scroll switched to show Lisa Lavender, "Another Dust shop robbery at..." The reporter said.

This got Lime's attention and he focused on the screen, listening. After hearing the location he tensed up.

Marigold felt the mood change, "Lime, what's wrong?"

Lime didn't look away from the screen, "That dust shop was a few blocks away from my father's dust shop."

"You think that may be the next place they hit?" Marigold asked.

Lime fell silent again as Lisa spoke, "The group that robbed the shop was believed to be led by a man known as Austin Shinku."

The screen showed a full body shot of a guy who appeared to be in his 30s. He was 6'5 according to the height chart behind him.

He had pale skin, a slightly muscular build, and short crimson hair that was spiked up.

He wore a red leather jacket over a green under shirt, black jeans with red on the side, crimson boots, and a crimson chain he used as a belt.

Lisa spoke again, "He has not been seen since the robbery, other dust shop owners are advised to hire sercurity."

Marigold loomed at the still tensed up Lime, "Maybe they won't attack tonight"

"They won't... No criminal would attack two days in a row," He paused, "But after that it's only a matter of time."

* * *

Sera, Inya, and Meyrick were sitting under the pavillion. Sera and Inya were chatting while sat on Sera's lap in its puppet silence.

"I haven't heard my name get called," Inya said nervously, "Hopefully I get called soon."

Sera gave Inya a sincere smile, "Don't be nervous, if your lucky you might get called with us."

Then they heard someone walk by them, "Woah, giant metal puppet." The person said.

The two looked over to see a guy about 5'4 with caramel skin, a small build, and yellow eyes.

His hair was a silver color, bangs in the front, and a braid going going down the left side of his face ending at his shoulder blade.

He wore a untucked long grey bell sleeved shirt with yellow accents under a grey vest that was unbuttoned, dark grey leggings that ended at the middle of his calves, a light blue cape with ripped edge that connected in the front by a button and a loop, and augmented gloves, but no shoes.

"Can we help you?" Sera asked confused on why the boy walked up to them.

"No just wanted the metal puppet up close, can I poke it?"

"Um, sure." She said hesitatly.

He poked it lightly, "What do you know it didn't bit me."

"It's a puppet why would it bit you?"

"Tev Winter." He said extending his hand out.

"Sera, Meyrick, and this is Inya." Sera said as she gestured to everyone as she said their name.

Tev smiled, "Well I'd love to stay and chat but I have more random people to meet." He said walking away.

Inya gave Sera a confused look, "Well, he certainly is different."

* * *

Opal Orianna, a 18 year old girl was running through the hallways hoping to find the sparring rooms, to do a little sparring before she got called to the cliffs.

She was 5'7 with yellowish skin and a curvy but well-built muscular build.

She had a sharp nose, plump lips, and long wavy powder blue hair that was kept off of her face, framing it.

She wore a sleeveless white crop top, soft pink high waisted shorts, a white hooded scarf, powder blue heeded boots, and sliver colored armor on her legs and left arm.

As she turned the corner, she seen five people waiting in front of one the sparring rooms, four males and one female.

"I don't want to do a three versus two match." She heard one of the males complain.

"Relax, we just need one more person for a three versus three." The girl said.

One of the guys looked in Opal's direction and decided to walked up to her.

He was a hulking 7'1, had slightly tanned skin, strong lower and upper body and quite muscular, but his head was quite small considering his body.

He had dark forest green hair that was spiked up except for one long bang on the right side of his face.

He wore dark green and black plated armor with a design of a bull skull with horns on the shoulder, a black steel plated hakama with two two bone-like belts criss crossing, dark green steel greaves and boots, a black feather cloak that covered his torso, and two dark green gauntels, the right one bigger than the left.

"Hey were you coming to spar?" He asked her.

Opal nodded, "Yep, but it seems you guys need another person."

"Wow, Straight to the point," He chuckled, "So, You in?"

"You bet." She said excitedly

"Names Verde Cranos, Come on, I'm going to introduce you to the rest of the group."

He put his hand on her shoulder and walked her to the other four.

"Guys," Verde said to the group, "I found our sixth person."

The guy who complained earlier stepped up, "Hunter Chrome." He greeted as he shook her hand.

He was 5'9, had olive skin, a lean build with wide shoulder.

He had medium length jet black hair that was swept to the left side and big chocolate eyes.

He wore a white t-shirt with a wolf imprint under a black leather jacket overcoat, the sleeves of the overcoat were black on the top but slowly faded to white.

He also wore black combat boots, black pants, and two holsters on his thighs that seem to hold two tonfas.

The female of the group stepped forward, "Umber Persimmon," She greeted, "It's going to be fun sparring with or against you."

She was 5'11 with dark tan skin and a curvy yet muscular build.

She had scarlet red hair that was in a high ponytail, with sides swept bangs that partially covered her eyes, gloden-orange colored eyes, and two silver earrings in her left ear.

She wore a form fitting peach-colored long sleeve shirt that showed her shoulders, a corset that acted like armor, dark orange baggy cargo pants, white boots, white fingerless gloves, and a scarlet red double bladed battle axe strapped to her back.

Opal loomed behind Umber and seen one of the guys leaning on the wall. He was 5'3 with Caucasian skin and a build that looked nearly anorexic.

He had short navy blue hair that hung loosely from his head, slightly faded orange eyes, and shadows under his eyes.

He wore a grey long sleeve shirt, grey pants, a blue scarf, black shoes, and a sheared sword.

Opal pasted Umber to greet the boy, "What's your name?"

He glanced at her, "Azazel Mirai." He replied emotionlessly.

"I'm guessing your not much of the talkative type."

He shook his head to the answer.

The last member of the group stepped up to Opal and shook her hand, "Darren Mccoy."

He was 5'7 with light brown skin and a somewhat muscular build. He had a shaved head, dark green eyes, and a few scars on his hands.

He wore a dark violet t-shirt under a grey jacket with a picture of wings on the back, baggy blue jeans, combat boots, and a belt that had a whip holstered.

"Okay everybody," Verde said getting everyone's attention, "Before we go in there we should show each other our weaopns, but don't say what they do."

Umber stepped up and pulled the double bladed axe off her back. This axe looked unique because there were two gun barrels next to the blade on each side, "I call her Vermillion Moon."

Opal unsheathed a regular epee, "Seamstress."

Azazel smiled and stepped away from the wall. He unsheathed a silver and red sword, "Pyro." He said in a menacing tone.

Hunter pulled out his black tonfas, "Double Whammy."

Everyone chuckled at the name.

Darren pulled out a bright blue whip with weird symbols craved onto the handle, "Kingdom Come."

Everyone looked at Verde. He let out a chuckle, "Guess that leaves me," He lifted up his right hand showing them the bigger gauntlet, "Akaitsuki," Then lifted to show the smaller gauntlet, "and Kurogane."

The six then walked into the sparring room. "So, How are we going to pick partners genius?" Hunter asked Verde.

"We don't, let's do auto team." Verde answered.

They entered their names into the computer and it randomly gave them a match.

"Umber Persimmon, Hunter Chrome, and Azazel Mirai versus Opal Orianna, Verde Cranos, and Darren Mccoy." A robotic voice said.

The six went to their sides, Umber, Hunter, and Azazel to the right, and Opal, Verde, and Darren to the left.

"I call the big guy." Azazel said to his partners for now.

"5..." Everyone got into their battle stances ready for battle, "4...3...2...1..."

"Go!" The computer voice said.

Opal sped forward using her speed semblance. Seamstress in her right hand and a dagger with a built in pin-fire pistol in the left.

She headed straight for Umber. Seeing the girl go for her Umber took a swung but Opal ducked underneath it.

Opal then jab towards Umber but the scarlet haired girl side-stepped out of the way and fire explosive rounds at Opal.

Opal got pushed back but didn't see Umber spinning around with her axe.

Opal got hit in the left arm, thankfully her armor was there. Opal pointed the pin-fire at Umber and fired. Her left arm taking recoil thanks to the armor.

Umber got hit and stopped spinning. She then charged towards Opal and brought her axe down, but Opal gracefully side-stepped.

Meanwhile with Darren and Hunter. Darren pulled out a pistol from the back of his belt, he fired it and white smoke came out of the barrel.

He used his wind semblance to cover himself in it. Hunter charged swinging his tonfas madly, trying to hit Darren. He then felt his tonfas hit something, but it wasn't who he expected.

"Who's side are you on!?" He heard Umber yell.

"Sorry Darren put smokescreen down." He chuckled, noticing both of them were in the smoke.

"I noticed that! We probably have to work together." She said getting her battle axe ready.

Hunter tried to see through the fog and seen a speck of powder blue heading towards him.

He back up, but hit the wall. Opal got up close and swung her Seamstress at him but he blocked and tried to hit her with his tonfa.

She backed up in time but failed to see Umber swing her axe. Opal's aura shattered and she went flying towards the wall.

Darren charged towards Hunter and swung his whip. Hunter got hit and charged at Darren.

Hunter hit Darren multiple times with his tonfas until Umber came in and shot Darren with explosive rounds.

His aura shattered and he fell to the ground.

Hunter and Umber then looked at Azazel and Verde locked in a very intense fight, "Should we help him?" Hunter asked.

"No, I think he has it."

Verde and Azazel fight was intense, they only got minor hits off each other. Verde's Kurogane turned into a shield that covered his knuckles to his elbow. While Akaitsuki turned into a mechanism that shot dust in the form of small explosions.

Azazel swung his sword wildly but Verde blocked each swing with Kurogane.

Azazel backed up and taunted Verde, causing him charge towards Azazel.

Verde froze when he heard the intercom go off, "Will the following students please go to the cliffs for initiation," Ozpin's voice said, "Amy Pinkerton, Annabelle Valreus, Azazel Mirai, Brianna Proudmoore, Darren Mccoy, Derek Maron, Diablo Di Angelo, Farren Durand, Hunter Chrome, Inya Ivarson, Lester Pearl, Lilac Hawthrone, Lime Borox, Marigold Mureto, Opal Orianna, Orlando Nightingale, Orville Doyle, Sera Fiala, Slade Tannis, Steve Albatross, Tev Winter, Umber Persimmon, Verde Cranos, and Verdona Bean. Thank you."

Verde looked at Azazel, "We'll settle this another time." He said

Azazel nodded, "Agreed."

Hunter and Umber helped Darren and Opal, "One question," Hunter said, "How are we going to get their aura healed quick enough for initiation?"

Verde smiled, "I heard someone had a healing semblance, Good news is that she is in our group that's going to the cliffs," He then ran, "Hurray we got to catch her before initiation starts."

The five looked at each other and dashed after Verde.

* * *

 **A/N: WELL THERE YOU GO FEW THINGS I HAVE TO SAY.**

 **1\. I'M FACING IN LOVE WITH MY OWN SHIPPING YOU MIGHT HAVE NOTICED. BUT I'M DEBATING ON THE NAME. BRIADE OR PROODNIS**

 **2\. IF I SCREWED UP ANYOF YOUR CHARACTERS PLEASE TELL ME**

 **3\. I ALREADY HAVE PARTNERS FIGURED OUT**

 **4\. I WOULD REALLY LIKE TO SEE FAN ART OF THIS (I KNOW THERE IS A SMALL CHANCE OF THIS)**

 **'S ALL I HAVE TO SAY, SAPPTOR OUT.**


	4. Initiation

**Hey everybody I'm putting an authors note here just to let you guys know I already filled a notebook (65 pages) and on page 25 in the second notebook. NOW THE IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE IS BELOW.**

* * *

All twenty four students made it to the cliffs and stood on small platforms with Ozpin and Glynda in front of them.

Ozpin stepped forward and took a sip of his coffee, "Today, you and ability's will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest."

Glynda looked at all of the kids, "Now, many of you have been hearing the assignment of teams," She paused, "To put it to an end you will be given teammates today."

The teens started to chatter to one another. Ozpin cleared his throat, "When you land the first person you make eye contact with will be your partner for the next four years."

Slade and Brianna glanced at each other. While Amy gave Derek a death glare, hoping she would not run into him during initiation.

"After you've partnered up, there is a abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliffs." Ozpin explained.

The first one to get launched in the air was Lime. After the students got launched up in the air one by one.

* * *

Lime landed safely onto a tree branch. Looking around around him he pulled out Camouflage, his lime green silenced pistol, and turned it into its dagger form.

He jumped from branch to branch looking for a dodging any grimm from above.

Then he saw her, the girl who made him slip yesterday, surrounded by at least ten beowolfs.

Inya was surrounded. Good thing they were a distance away. She had on her weapon, Glacius Arcana, light blue gauntels with a small part on the top that shot out dust.

She shot out clouds of small ice dust particles into the air. She then used her semblance to form a harsh hail strom killing six of the grimm.

The other four charged at her, one of the grimm's back caved in causing it to collapse.

Inya formed shards of ice and shot them at the remaining three. Two got hit in the chest while the last one dodged and got in her face. Before it could attack her a bullet went through its head.

She didn't hear the shot that fired the bullet, must have been a silenced weapon. She looked at where the bullet was supposedly fired from and seen nothing.

"Your Welcome," She heard behind someone say behind her. She jumped and looked behind her to see the boy she slipped yesterday, he had his arms crosses and let out a sign, "I guess we're partners."

Inya laughed nervously, "I guess so," She then blushed, "I'm still sorry about yesterday."

"Don't worry about it," He smiled, "I understand it was an accident."

She smiled back at him, "Thank you."

"I said don't worry about it now, let's get to that temple."

* * *

Brianna landed in the middle of a small group of beowolfs. The beowolfs noticed her and started to prowl towards her.

She twirled Arcanis around and pointed the top of it at one of the beowolfs. She fired a bolt of lighting at it, hitting it in the chest, killing it. The rest of the grimm advanced towards her, "Just my luck." She muttered to herself.

"ORVIIIILE DOOOOYLE!" She heard someone exclaim dramatically as if they were referencing something.

The beowolfs looked up to see the source but was met with a barrage of shurikens, leaving only two standing.

Orville jumped out of a tree with his Dynamic Duo, two stone kukri's, one made of diamond and the other made of obsidian.

He stabbed each of the beowolfs in the head and looked at Brianna with a disappointing look on his face.

"I could have taken them."Brianna said walking towards her new partner.

"Yeah. Yeah. You killed on then froze." He hissed at her.

"I was forming a plan in my head."

"Well, I don't think the beowolfs had time for you to form a plan," He started walking, "Name?" He asked as Brianna started following him.

"Brianna," She replied, not quite sure what to think of her new teammate, "Yours?"

"Orville." He said as he threw another shuriken at a lone beowolf.

"Nerds!" They heard someone yell above them, The voice sounded familiar to Orville. The pair looked up and seen a flash of maroon flying through the air. The pair looked at each other.

"Who do you suppose that was?" Brianna asked Orville.

Orville signed, "I have an idea an idea of who I think it is. So, I think we should avoid him."

"Why?" Brianna questioned.

"He was the guy who got into the fight yesterday," He then shook his head, "He also has a few screws loose in his head."

* * *

Amy crashed into some branches as she rocketed towards the ground. She punched the ground leaving a small crator.

She stood up and got into her fighting position and looked around to see if there were any grimm. She seen a flash of black and white in the trees.

Thinking it was a grimm, she focused on it for a while but decided to lose interest in it when it was running away from her.

"Probably that fox faunus that Maron was hanging out with." She muttered to herself.

She heard a faint growl behind her. She seen a small group of twelve beowolfs.

"This is going to be fun." She smirked putting her headphones on.

She charged towards them and uppercut the one in front of her causing it to go flying in the air. She turned and punched the other in the cheek making it go flying into tree.

A third one to attack her. She jumped up and punched down on its head, caving in its skull and it's lifeless body.

Amy backed up to get some distant between her and the beowolfs. She turned her brass knuckles into her derringer's and shot three of the beowolfs multiple times in the chest.

The other six grimm still advanced towards her and one of them got close enough and tried to scratch her.

She closed her eyes to not see the claw contact her but didn't feel the claw hit. She opened her eyes and seen a decapitated beowolf. She also seen Umber in the middle of the five remaining beowolfs.

Umber fired her explosive rounds at one of the beowolfs then used the recoil to make one big swing, the axe slicing the beowolfs in half.

Amy took off her headphones and walked towards Umber.

"You fought well," Umber said resting her weapon on her shoulder, "I think we'll make great teammates."

Amy nodded, "You seem pretty badass, I mean a girl with a battle axe," Amy smiled, "Plus it fires explosive rounds."

"What's the name of your weapon , Pinky?" Umber asked.

"First of all, don't call me Pinky," Amy said sternly then looked embarrassed, "Secondly, I don't want to tell you. It's too embarrassing."

"Come on, I promise I won't laugh."

Amy sighed, "Fine. Their called The Pink Fist Of Fury," She then paused, "I was in a slight otaku phase when I was in middle school." She admitted shamefully.

"I think it's a pretty good name." Umber smiled.

* * *

Far away and up in the tree Derek and Diablo found each other. Derek was currently watching Umber and Amy though a pair of binoculars, while Diablo was laying on a tree branch.

"They got some pretty good moves," Derek commented, "I'm pretty sure that if I hadn't messed with her the first day, we would have made a great team."

Diablo rolled his eyes, "Sounds like someone is in love." Diablo joked.

Derek looked at him sternly, "I could easily push you off that branch right now."

"Relax man, I was just playing," He then got up, "Now, We should make our way to that temple."

Derek nodded and put the binoculars in his pocket. They both jumped from branch to branch making their way to the temple.

* * *

Hunter landed with ease using his gravity control semblance to make his falling slower when he got to the ground. He looked around him to see that a pack of beowolfs were feeding off a dead deer.

Hunter nervously chuckled, "Sorry guys, did I interrupt dinner."

The beowolfs growled at him and surrounded him. Hunter stretched out his arms, tonfas in hand. One of the short ends facing in front of him and the other facing behind him. The short ends opened up to show small gatling gun chambers.

He started shooting, as he shot the recoil made him start to spin around and around, making the bullets go flying everywhere and the beowolfs fall.

Soon all the grimm were dead and Hunter was dizzy, "Now that's what I call the Hunter Hurricane." He said before he fell to ground of dizziness.

After he felt like the world wasn't spinning, he got up and started waking away from where his 'buddies' were.

"Now that I think about it," He muttered to himself, "It's more like lunch time not dinner."

As he walking, he was thinking of new catch pharses. Until he bumped into someone or something. He looked up and seen red eyes, he backed up to get his tonfas out.

It was some sort of metal puppet and it had a sword in each hand. Hunter swore he remembered someone on the cliffs had the puppet on their back, but couldn't remember the face.

"Duck." He heard a feminine voice say, he obeyed and ducked.

A beowolf, that Hunter didn't notice, jumped towards the puppet. Meyrink did a horizontal slash, cutting the beowolf in half.

Hunter got up and stared at the beowolf for a moment then looked back at the puppet.

Sera emerged from behind the puppet with a string coming out the palm of her hand. As Sera walked towards Hunter, the puppet took small steps forward. Hunter noticed the other end of the string was connected to the puppets back.

Hunter smiled as the looked at the puppet, "That pretty cool having a puppet a weapon."

"Yeah, but your weapon is cool too." The taller girl complimented.

Hunter let out a nervous chuckle, "I guess we're partners."

Sera put a hand on his shoulder, "Don't be nervous," She said happily, "Now let make our way to the temple." She then turned and walked away with Meyrick and Hunter following her.

* * *

Opal landed safely onto the ground. She walked carefully with her weapons in her hands, listening closely for any grimm near her.

She entered a small clearing, looking at the trees to see if anyone was in the trees.

' _Duck, Quick.'_ She heard a guy's voice say, not with her ears but in her head. She ducked down quickly just in time for an ursa to go flying over her.

She quickly pulled out her pin-fire pistol and fired at the beast, causing it to fall to the ground lifelessly.

' _Wow, nice reaction time.'_ She heard the voice say in her head againg.

' _Who are you?'_ She thought hoping that communication was two-way.

' _Hold on I'm coming down.'_ The voice said.

She heard something jump from a branch and seen Lester descending with the help of his wasp wings.

"Names Lester." He said timidly.

"Opal," She said the boy with confusion, "How can you communicate thourgh.?"

"My semblance is telepathy and your lucky because that ursa was tailing you for a while."

They heard a low growl behind them, "Looks like it wasn't alone." Opal said going back to back with Lester.

Lester pulled out New Moon and Full Moon, two blue and white semi-automatic desert eagle pistols.

A few grimm walking into the clearing, but immediately got shot by Lester. Opal rushed forward using her speed to stab one in the chest.

After a while of fighting and the grimm's disappeared, the two looked at each other, "I think we'll make great teammates." Opal smiled.

* * *

Slade ran thourgh the forest, steadily holding his Mystic Arbiter in shotgun mode, "Got to find Brianna. Got to find Brianna. Got to find Brianna." Slade said to himself as he ran.

He stopped for a second to catch his breath. Then he heard someone angrily yell and some grimm growling. He followed the sound of the source and hid behind a tree, undected by the grimm. He peeked around the tree and seen Farren fighting six ursa.

He was fighting them with his weapon, Nuit de la Mort, a executioner sword with a round tip, and a crease going thourgh the center of the sword that led to a large circle that acted as a cross guard.

Farren stood still as an ursa charged at him. He swung his sword gracefully, decapitating the ursa. Two more ursa charged towards Farren.

Farren stood ready to dodge, then he heard shots being fired repeatedly and the two ursa fell. Farren turned and seen seen running with Mystic Arbiter in M60 mode. The two looked at each other and nodded.

They stood stood back to back, watching the three remaining ursa circling around them. Until an ursa got brave enough to charge towards the two.

Farren used his semblance to create a seal in front of the charging ursa. As soon as the ursa's whole body went into the seal, it frozed, "There!" Farren yelled switching places with Slade.

Slade shot the still ursa until it fell lifelessly to the ground. This process repeated for the other two ursa.

Farren and Slade stood back to back for a few minutes insuring that they had slain all the grimm nerby. Slade loosened up and smiled at Farren, "Nice teamwork."

* * *

Orlando was flying through the air and pulled out Twilight Ends, A pair of black metal gunblades, the blades had vine details on them. As he passed by a tree he buried one of his blades slightly into the tree and used his velocity to spin around the tree while desending.

When he landed he looked up at the tree and seen where his gunblade traveled, "Sorry ." He patted the tree.

Using his plant manipulation semblance to make the bark grow back, "There you go ." He smiled, walking away with a gunblade in each hand.

After a few minutes of walking he couldn't see what was wrong with the forest. It seemed peaceful, that was until he heard footsteps and the sound of breaking twigs heading his way.

He was about to turn around when a charging Verde ran past him, "You may want to start running." Verde shouted.

Orlando glanced behind him and seen an ursa major charging towards him. Orlando started running trying to catch up to Verde.

"We should attack it," Orlando yelled, "Since we're partners."

Verde stopped at a small clearing with Orlando following behind him. The ursa major swung his claw down at Orlando, Verde jumped in the way and deflected the claw with Kurogane.

The two partners backed up to get some distance away from the beast, "We need to make a plan." Orlando said getting into a fighting stance.

Verde didn't listen and charged towards the beast, firing small dust explosions at the ursa major. When the brawler got close enough he jumped up and punched the ursa in the stomach adding his clash semblance causing the beast to go flying back into a tree.

Verde smiled and looked toward Orlando, "That's is how it's done." Verde cheered having small muscle spasms, the small side effect of using his semblance.

The cheer was short lived when the beast got back up and charged towards Verde. Verde shielded himself with Kurogane, ready to take the hit but instead he heard a loud thud in front of him.

Verde looked at the ursa major on the ground and seen its legs trapped in what seemed like vines.

Orlando came down from a tree branch and brought one of his blades down on the beast neck, decapitating it.

"Nice moves." Verde said pulling an apple out of a small sack, taking a bite out of it.

Orlando smiled at Verde, "Likewise."

* * *

Verdona flew thourgh the air and took out Wraps, a ten foot long metal whip with a small gun on the handle. She swung her whip towards a tree branch, the whip wrapped around the branch, letting her swung from branch to branch safely landing on the ground.

Listening closely for anything, but hearing nothing. Until she heard fighting. She ran towards the noise, she stopped when she seen Tev fighting a lone ursa, with his augmented gloves, Magisterium.

As the ursa swung at him, he dodged gracefully. When the ursa lifted up its arms to attack, Tev found an opportunity and punched it in the chest.

He jumped back and charged towards the ursa again, but the ursa swatted Tev away into a tree and hit the ground.

Verdona ran to Tev, "Are you ok?" She asked concerned.

"I've taken harder hits then that." Tev smiled as he got up.

The ursa charged at the two, when it got close enough Verdona swung her whip at the ursa's feet. The whip wrapped around one of its legs. Verdona smiled and flicked the whip up causing the beast to go flying in the air.

Tev positioned himself under the grimm, "Now!" He yelled.

Verdona flicked the whip down, the ursa falling to the ground with the whip still wrapped around its leg.

Tev punched down on the beast head, increasing the speed on the ursa's fall. It created a medium sized crator in the ground.

Tev backed up and stood next to Verdona, watching if the beast would get back up. When it didn't move for a while they looked at each and gave each other a thumbs up.

* * *

Steve landed on the ground. Unsheathing Dadao, a sword with a straight blade with a slightly angel wing like hilt, and had a little dust tube for holding dust on the back of the hilt.

He also had Geming, a bullpup rifle holstered on his back.

As he started to walk around, he thought he might come back to the forest and a painting of it. Everything seemed peaceful and queit.

"Take this! You dirty creatures of grimm!" He heard a female shout.

Deciding to run towards the voice, holding Dadao steadily.

Getting closer and closer to the source, he heard beowolfs growling. Then he finally reached the girl. He saw Annabelle in the middle of fifteen beowolfs holding Noble and Autumn, Two falchion swords with pistol like grips and solid black handles and guards.

Shooting rapidly at a few of the grimm, suppressing them. She then charged towards towards them and slashed them up with her swords.

The remaining beowolfs surrounded her again. Steve sheated Dadao and took Geming off his back. Then charged towards the grimm, firing at them taking four out.

Jumping over the beowolfs to get back to back with Annabelle. He put Geming back on his back and took Dadao out again. The two slashed the remaining grimm together.

After all the grimm were dead Annabelle looked at Steve, "I could have handled them but thanks for the help," She paused, "Partner."

Steve nodded and sheated Dadao, "You seem like a good person and a good fighter," He smiled, "Now let's go."

* * *

Lilac flapped his wings rapidly to make it to the ground safely. When he landed he pulled out Glacier, a double bladed glavie.

He started to walk, looking around for any people, but one person in particular, Orlando.

Ever since Orlando called him a girl he wanted to teach Orlando a lesson.

He let his mini rage build up until he stumbled upon a pack of twelve beowolfs. Figuring he should let his rage out, he charged towards the pack.

Twirling the pole weapon around he swung at the nearest grimm to him and took off its head. Another beowolf swung for Lilac's feet, but Lilac jumped before it could make contact and stabbed it in the head.

Jumping off the body towards to beowolfs. They both swung their claws at him, but he dodged by ducking underneath the claws. He got up and twirled his double bladed glavie around slicing the grimm.

Suddenly a cloud of smoke covered the remaining beowolfs, Lilac felt a strong gust of wind when the cloud covered them. Figuring it was another student he charged into the smoke.

Thourgh the smoke Lilac could hear the beowolfs snarling. Sensing a beowolf jumping towards him, he turned and stabbed the bladed part into the beowolf's chest. Then he felt surrounded, he had no other choice.

He jumped high into the air over the smoke. He could hear the cries of the beowolfs in pain and seen beowolfs go flying out of the cloud into tress.

After the beowolfs cries stopped, the smoke started to clear. As Lilac started to fall, he opened his wings to lessen the fall. The smoke cleared to reveal Darren, holding his whip. Darren looked at Lilac and nodded.

"Nice move taking them by surprise." Lilac complimented.

"You were pretty good with your weapon." Darren commented.

"Well come on partner, let's get to that temple." Darren nodded and followed Lilac

* * *

Azazel landed in a tree. He now had a long black coat over his sparring cloths. He jumped off the tree and landed with a small thud.

Pulling out Pyro, he walked calmly thourgh the forest. Looking at the scenery.

Then he found a pack of twelve ursa. He smiled and charged towards the pack, switching Pyro into shotgun mode. Shooting two grimm before they could even see him. A third ursa jumped in front of him and tried to claw him, Azazel put the shotgun to the beast chest and shot.

He switched Pyro into sword mode and swung his sword at a ursa's neck, decapitating it. He thought he had this fight in the bag until an ursa hit him, making him go flying towards a tree.

He bounced himself off the tree, launching himself toward the ursa and stabbed it in the chest. He jumped up and stabbed another ursa in the head. He then jumped onto another one's head and shot it with a shotgun.

Azazel let out a maniacal laugh as he did a heavy strike to three ursa, cutting them in half. He looked at the last two beowlfs, "Who wants to be next?" He smiled evily.

He ran to them a swiped one's neck, turned and shot the other in the face. He stood there and let out a sigh as the grimm started to disappear. He then heard a thud behind him.

He turned and pointed his shotgun at a surprised Marigold, "Woah, easy there killer." She said motioning him to lower the shotgun.

"Sorry, I was just hoping it was another grimm." Azazel smiled as he sheated his sword.

"It's okay," She said walking towards him, "What's your name?"

"Azazel Mirai." He answered, looking at her confused.

She stood there as if she was thinking over something, "I can't think of a nicknames for you."

"Is that good or bad?" He asked.

"Good for you, bad for me," She paused, "Ok, let's get to that temple."

"Wait... What!" Was all he could say before he got dragged away.

* * *

Glynda and Ozpin stood at the cliff, "The last partnership has been made," Glynda said looking at her scroll, "Azazel Mirai and Marigold Mureto. I don't know how that boy is going to stand that girl."

"Don't worry about it, even though this group seems a bit... unstable, doesn't mean they aren't good. You just have to be patient." Ozpin said taking a sip of his coffee.

* * *

 **CHAPTER THREE IS FINALLY DONE, NOW ONTO CHAPTER FOUR. (Someone please send help if I** **don't** **make it out of this fandom I'm** **in). NOW THERE IS A FEW THINGS I LIKE TO SAY.**

 **1\. I WATCH RWBY ON YOUTUBE (Just so you guys know)**

 **2\. Please do not, DO NOT. SHIP DEREK AND AMY.**

 **3.I didn't** **capitalized the ursa and beowolfs on purpose (tell me if you want me to capitalize them)**

 **4\. Thanks for all the people who sent in characters**

 **5\. That's** **it**


	5. Initiation pt2

**HEY GUYS SAPPTOR IS BACK IS A LATE (I THINK) ANYWAY YOU GUYS KNOW THE DRILL. ENJOY THE CHAPTER AND IMPORTANT (OR RANDOM AUTHORS NOTE AT THE END) ANYWAY PLEASE READ AND REVIEW WHEN YOU DONE.**

* * *

Lime and Inya had made it to the abandoned temple, "This place could use some fixing up." Lime said walking up to the temple.

Upon walking up to the temple they noticed that there were 12 pedestals with glass cards on them.

Lime walked up to a pedestal and took a card. Walking off the temple, putting the glass card in his pocket, walked towards Inya.

"Well it seems were the first ones here," He said sitting on a rock near by, "I think we should wait here for other people."

Inya nodded and stood guard watching for anything to pop out of the forest.

* * *

Orlando and Verde wandered around the forest telling jokes to each other. Until they came to a small fruit tree.

"We are lost, aren't we?" Verde asked Orlando.

"We are not lost, we're just confused because all these trees look the same," Orlando sighed and looked around, "Maybe we should have took a left instead of a right."

While Orlando was muttering directions to himself, Verde seen a strange large yellow fruit on the tree. Curious he put both hands on it and pulled, but the fruit stayed on the tree.

He pulled harder and heard a shriek. He let go of the fruit and backed up.

A deathstalker ran from tree behind. The strange fruit was actually the stinger of the deathstalker.

"Great! Another chase." Verde shouted and ran.

Orlando, who was deep in thought and was oblivious to what was happening behind him, looked at Verde running away, "Hey! Where are you... Woah." He said as the stinger hooked under his belt and lifted him up in the air.

Then the deathstalker chased Verde.

* * *

Inya saw five forms walking out of the forest. Two of the forms branch out from the group and ran towards her.

Upon the figure getting closer she noticed it was Sera and Meyrink. Before she could have time to react she was tackled to the ground and brought into a hug by Sera.

The rest of the group walked up and revealed to be Annabelle, Hunter, and Steve.

"Sera, get off the poor girl. Your crushing her." Hunter chuckled.

Sera got off of Inya and looked a Lime, "You got partnered up with him." Sera gave him a small glare.

Inya got up and stepped in between the two, "Don't worry Sera, it's good between us."

Hunter and Steve went to get a card and came back, "So, what are we waiting for." Hunter said as he walked up to Lime.

"We're waiting for more..." Before he could finish his sentence, he heard a yell rapidly a heading their way... from above them.

Steve looked up in the air, "Guys." He said pointing up in the air.

The group looked up and seen Azazel falling towards the group, "Incoming!" Azazel yelled.

Then Orlando flew into Azazel, causing them to get hurled towards a tree. They both recovered immediately and jumped out of the tree.

They heard a Nevermore shriek above them. The group looked up again and seen a Nevermore and holding on to its talon was Marigold.

Then everyone looked at Azazel, "Don't look at me, it was her idea." He huffed.

Orlando looked in the air, "She is going to fall."

"Trust me, she'll be fine."

Hunter then looked into the sky as well, "She's falling." He said blandly.

Lime ran to the nearest tree and quickly climbed up it. He made it to a steady branch, ran off it and caught Marigold in midair.

Marigold smiled at him, "I bet this is how you catch you catch all the ladies." She snickered.

The two looked at each other as the momentum stopped. Then the two fell to the ground. Marigold landing on top of Lime.

Verde ran into the clearing with the Deathstalker on his tail, following that was Derek and Diablo with a King Taijitu tailing them.

Diablo fingerless gloves turned into Storm's Hand, a pair of gauntels with three long claws and a hole to shoot bullets on each knuckle.

"Don't ask how!" Derek shouted.

Lime and Marigold got up, "Inya, Freeze the King Taijitu!" Lime shouted.

Inya nodded and towards Derek, Diablo, and King Taijitu.

Orlando followed behind her heading towards his own teammate, Orlando stomped on the ground. Vines came out of the ground beneath the Deathstalker, The vines wrapped around the Deathstalker's body and claws holding it to the ground. Orlando and Verde made it to the rest of the group.

Inya had made it to Derek and Diablo, "Distract it so I can get enough ice in the air." She ordered the two.

The two nodded and split off in different directions. The two head of the snake each picked one of the teens to watch and focus on them.

Inya shot enough dust to create a small fog, she then ran up to the King Taijitu and the dust at the base, freezing it to the ground. The three made it to the rest of the group.

Hunter smiled lightly, "Great, Three giant grimm were going to die."

Marigold looked at everybody and could feel their sense of dread, "We're not going to die," She said with a serious tone, "All we need to do is get the remaining people in our group to get their relics and run."

Orlando stepped up behind her, "She's right," He then gave everyone a serious look, "Everyone who hasn't gotten a card, get one now."

Azazel, Derek, And Verde each got a card and got back in the group.

Annabelle looked at everybody, Now time to run!" She shouted as everyone started to run away from the monsters.

The Nevermore still followed them, hovering over them as they ran.

Annabelle heard the bird shriek, "So, if they corner us. Which will probably happen knowing Derek's luck."

"HEY! Not my fault!" Derek shouted back.

"We need to split up and take one the grimm with three groups of four," Annabelle started, "Who is going for the Nevermore."

* * *

They finally got to the abandoned temple near the cliffs and had a plan of attack. Lime, Orlando, Derek, And Diablo would take on the Nevermore. Verde, Hunter, Sera, Meyrink and Inya would take the Deathstalker. Then finally Azazel, Marigold, Steve, and Annabelle would take the King Taijitu.

The Nevermore roosted on the tower of the temple. The teens hid behind the pillars.

"Verde, distract it." Orlando ordered Verde.

Verde nodded and jumped into the open, dodging the feathers the Nevermore threw at him. He charged up Akaitsuki and shot a small energy blast at it.

While Verde fired the blasts Orlando, Lime, Derek, And Diablo ran up to the stone bridge. After taking enough hits the Nevermore took flight.

The Deathstalker came out of the forest behind Verde. Verde turned around to see the Deathstalker charging towards him but did not have enough time to react, but thankfully Meyrink and Inya, holding a sword made out of ice, slashed the top of the Deathstalker's armored head, stunning the beast for a moment.

Verde, Hunter, Sera, Meyrink, and Inya ran to the start of the stone bridge to give the remainder of the group room to fight the King Taijitu.

Orlando's group made it to the top of the stone temple. Firing bullets at the flying grimm. Orlando's gunblades connected by the hilts and became a bow shooting dust arrows.

Derek shot it right in the face, irritating the grimm and making it fly towards the temple. Taking out the support columns from underneath the group.

The four fell with the rubble for a second. Lime jumped from pieces of rubble to other pieces of rubble. Slowly making his way to a small platform that was still intact.

Orlando quickly holstered his gunblades on his back and quickly pulled a seed out of his pocket. He squeezed the seed and a vine started to grow. When it got long enough he swung above him and the vibe wrapped around an archway and just hung there.

* * *

Hunter had just blocked a hit from the stinger of the Deathstalker, but the strength of the blow made him slide back on the stone bridge.

He looked up and seen the rubble fall, but also seen Derek and Diablo falling closer and closer to the bridge.

Hunter used his gravity control semblance on Derek and Diablo, making them take no damage from the impact.

Diablo and Derek charged towards the Deathstalker, "Inya, Verde. Go help your teammates." Derek shouted.

Verde and Inya and ran towards the temple, "I'm not a good climber. How are we suppos to get up there?" Inya asked Verde.

Verde noticed Orlando still hanging on a vine, "Orlando!" Verde shouted to get Orlando's attention, "Make another vine and swing it this way."

Orlando nodded and pulled out another seed with his other hand. As the grew he swung back and forth, gaining momentum.

When the vine got closer to the two teammates on the bridge, "Hang on!" Verde smiled at Inya.

She jumped on his back and hung on for her life. Verde jumped off the bridge and grabbed the vine as it swung towards him. When Verde had a tight grip on the vine he pointed Akaitsuki out and fired it multiple times before getting enough momentum to reach the spot where Lime was at.

Inya and Verde landed next to Lime. Verde held on to the vine and swung it up propelling Orlando into the air and landed next to the group.

* * *

Meanwhile at the bottom of the bridge. Derek, Diablo, Hunter, Sera, and Meyrink were fighting the Deathstalker. Derek keeping it at bay by firing at it with his M60. Diablo shot bullets at the knuckles of his gauntels.

Hunter, Sera, and Meyrink charged towards the Deathstalker. The Deathstalker swung one of its claw at the three, but the three ducked. The second claw swung towards them and knocked them off the bridge.

* * *

Steve was backed away from the King Taijitu when he heard the screams of Hunter and Sera. He turned around and seen the three fall.

He used his semblance to open a portal underneath them and the three got sucked into a portal.

Steve then opened another portal next to him. The three flew out of the the portal and hit the ground.

Hunter and Sera looked at Steve with a confused look, "Semblance," Steve said charging towards the King Taijitu, "Now help us fight this thing."

Annabelle backed up and noticed the two extra people in her group, "Azazel and Marigold help the group that lost people." Annabelle shouted.

Marigold and Azazel backed and nodded and ran towards the Deathstalker.

Annabelle, Hunter, Steve, Sera, and Meyrink faced the King Taijitu. The two heads facing them, watching their every move, "Anyone have a plan?" Hunter asked the group.

Annabelle glanced at the snake monster for a minute then spoke, "Hunter, Steve get one head," She commanded, "Sera, you and I are going to attack the other head. Hit it with everything you got."

The group nodded at the command. Hunter jumped in front of the black headed one. The snake lunged at him, he quickly jumped again over the snake's head and hit it on the top of the head with his Tonfa. He slid down the body. The snake turned and tried to lunged at Hunter.

Before the beast could lunged at Hunter, Steve stabbed it in the eye. The beast thrashed it's head, causing Steve to let go of his sword buried in the beast's eye and go fling towards a pillar.

The beast still thrashed in rage trying to get the sword out of its eye. Hunter jumped from behind and hit the hilt of the sword with his tonfa. The sword went thourgh the beast head.

The beast's head imploded and Dadao went flying into the air. Hunter caught Dadao and went over to check on Steve.

* * *

Annabelle, Meyrink, and Sera were taking on the white head on the King Taijitu. Sera was using Meyrink to distract the beast. Meyrink holstered the swords to its back and it's left arm opened up and a shot gun popped out and slid in it Meyrink's left hand.

Meyrink fired repeatedly at the beast face, While Annabelle got behind the beast neck breaking the skin a little.

The beast then focused on Sera. It lunged at her, Annabelle acted quickly and pushed Sera out of the way, ducked under the snake head, and stabbed the snake below the jaw.

* * *

Meanwhile Marigold and Azazel were running up to the bridge. Marigold holding Flor De Vela, a normal hand fan that's ribs are white, its panels are dust imbued black lace while its guard is gold. Its ribs slightly extend past the panels and are bladed.

They jumped over the Deathstalker and onto the bridge. As Marigold was over the body she slashed off the stinger with her fan.

The stinger fell on the Deathstalker's head and Marigold and Azazel landed next to Derek and Diablo.

"Don't we have a strategy?" Diablo asked as he fired bullets at the Deathstalker's head but they did nothing to the scorpion.

Marigold watched the bullets do nothing, "Bullets don't effect it," She explained, "So the only thing to do is to lead it on to the bridge, get off the bridge safely, and destroy the bridge."

"We get to destroy a hundred year old Bridge. I'm so glad I enrolled to Beacon." Derek smiled.

The Deathstalker walked forward until it's body was halfway onto the bridge. The four looked at each other and nodded.

Marigold ran up to the beast and jumped onto the claw. She quickly slashed the top of the Deathstalker's head and jumped over it landing on the ground off the bridge.

Azazel looked at Derek and smiled. Derek held up his shield diagonally. Azazel jumped on the shield, switched Pyro into shotgun mode, and shot the shield. The recoil and blast launched into the air.

He flew above the Deathstalker and shot and few times near the back and landed next to Marigold.

Diablo ran up and shot the beast in one of its eyes. He slashed the forehead of the it, making its claws unguarded it's face.

Derek charged up to the beast and jumped above it. He let out a war cry and came crashing down onto the stinger with his shield, causing the creature to shierk in pain and the bridge to give way.

He grabbed Diablo and pushed his shield off the monster launching him in the air. Landing safely next to Marigold and Azazel.

The four cheered shortly then looked at the broken top of the tower, where Orlando's group was.

* * *

The Nevermore flew close to the tower. Lime jumped off the tower and landed on the Nevermore's back. He switched Camouflage into dagger form and ran down the back, slashing it across the way. The slashes did nothing.

Lime jumped off its back and landed next to his group, "It's tough, any plans?" He asked.

Orlando nodded and explained a plan.

Verde stood on the top of the broken tower alon, firing at the Nevermore. He hit the Nevermore in the face, angering it. The Nevermore swooped down to Verde.

Verde jumped into its mouth but keep it opened as he fired into it. Verde quickly jumped out after firing a decent amount into the bird grimm's mouth.

The bird dazed, crashed into a cliff. Where Lime and Inya were waiting. Inya quickly fired small ice dust particles in the air and quickly froze the Nevermore's tail to the cliff.

"Launch me!" Lime yelled to Inya. Inya made a small ice platform launched into the air. Lime back flip kicked the Nevermore's jaw, making it show it neck.

"Now!" Inya and Lime shouted. At the end of the bridge, Verde was spinning Orlando around by one of his vines as fast he could. Verde let go and Orlando went soaring above Inya and Lime. Orlando buried one of his gunblades into the creatures neck, making it fall lifelessly to the ground bridge. The four that killed it moved out of the way.

"I wonder how the other students are doing." Inya asked the others.

* * *

 **THAT CHAPTER 4, FOLKS. THIS CHAPTER REALLY KICKED MY BUTT. SORRY IF THIS CHAPTER IS A BIT CONFUSING AT THE FIGHTING PART.**

 **TELL ME IF YOU GUYS HAVE A SCENE IDEA FOR LATER CHAPTERS AND WHAT THE REST OF THE GROUPS SHOULD** **FACE.**

 **SAPPTOR** **OUT** **UNC (UNTIL NEXT CHAPTER)**


	6. Initiation pt3

**HEY I AM NOT DEAD. I have escaped from the pits of hell (aka procrastination). I would like to thank my rl friends for telling me to get this chapter done as soon as I could. If I update a little late just send me a pm telling me to get my lazy butt up and write.**

 **IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE: Is there any scenarios or scenes you would recommend to me. Pm me**

 **Also what kind of classes would be at Beacon? I have a pretty good idea but I wanted your guys opinion.**

 **It shouldn't take long for the next chapter to go up because I have a pretty good idea what it's going to be about. Anyway that's all I have to say.**

 **End of AUTHORS NOTE**

* * *

Farren and Slade were wandering around on their guard. Since they met they were attacked by more and more grimm. Slade held Mystic Arbiter in shotgun mode and Farren held his sword tightly.

Keeping their senses up, they hear a snap of a twig behind a large tree. Farren motioned for him to go on the right and Slade to go to the left.

The two slowly traveled along the side of the tree. Slade peaked out to see what was around the corner and seen a hint of black.

He jumped out of his cover and pointed his shotgun at the figure, who turned out to be Orville.

Orville quickly took out his diamond kukri and pointed it at Slade. The two glared at each other.

"Lower your weapons you two!" The two heard Farren's voice shout as him and Brianna came into veiw.

The two lowered their weapons, "Sorry for that, I just saw black and thought it was a grimm." Slade said.

"It's okay..." Orville replied pausing.

"Slade" He said as he reached out for a handshake.

"Orville," He said as he looked at Slade's hand, "I don't do handshakes."

Farren stepped forward, "Alright, now that we got that established, let's go find the forest temple." He said as him and Orville took the lead while Slade and Brianna talked behind them.

Brianna and Slade laughed once in a while, earning a glance from Orville.

"Love birds." Farren muttered to himself.

"Well at least some people are getting along." Orville remarked hearing Farren.

"Why do you say that?"

"I felt tense air back at the cliff between a few people."

After the comment the two stayed queit for the rest of the walk.

* * *

Lester floated above the trees to get a good vantage point to find the temple.

' _I think I see a clearing north from here.'_ He telepathically sent down to Opal as he drifted down, dodging tree branches as as he desended down.

When Lester landed next to Opal she pulled her epee out of a dead beowolf.

"We need a quick way to get there." Lester said hoping to help the other people in the forest.

Opal gave Lester a smile, "Well as luck would have it, you have a partner that has a speed semblance," Lester looked at his partner because of the coincidence, "Jump on my back and hold on tight."

Lester nervously shook his head, "I would rather fly."

"Okay then," She flashed him a smile, "Race you there." Opal said after taking off towards the clearing using her speed semblance, while Lester took off in the air and slowly glided behind her.

Opal saw the just ahead and sped up a little more, focusing on the clearing.

"Opal! Look out!" Lester shout, but she didn't hear him.

She was close to the clearing when a certain pinkette walked in front of her. The two didn't have time to react before Opal came crashing into Amy.

The two rolled into the clearing grunting as they rolled. Umber and Lester ran into the clearing seeing if their partners were okay.

Amy groaned as she got up, "Son of a-"

"Amy's okay." Umber said cutting off Amy from finishing her sentence.

Opal quickly got up as Lester rushed to her, Don't worry about me, I'm okay." She said sweetly.

Any huffed and wiped her sweatshirt of any dirt then stomped towards Opal, "How could you not see me! I'm wearing pink for crying out loud!"

Umber held onto Amy's hood to prevent her from getting closer to Opal.

"I was focused on something else." Opal stated.

"Still you could have seen me in the distants!"

After a while of Amy shouting, Beowolfs started walking into the clearing, but the only one to notice was Lester, "Guys?" He asked trying to get their attention.

"Not now Bug Boy! Can't you see I'm ranting!" Amy shouted.

"Hey! Be nice to him." Opal shouted back.

Umber now see the Beowolfs prowl closer to them, she let go of Amy's hood and took out her axe, "Guys." She said

"Not now," She turned towards Umber to shout then noticed the Beowolfs, "Why didn't anyone tell me?"

Umber sighed as she raised her axe into a battle stance. The four stood side by side, waiting for the Beowolf pack to attack

Two of the Beowolfs charged towards them but was ended by a bullet to the head by Amy and Lester.

The rest of the pack decided to charge. The four looked at each other and nodded then charged. Lester stopped after two steps and observed the battlefield. _'About sixteen Beowolfs. Seems like a fair fight.'_ Lester thought to himself.

Umber jumped and swung her axe, slashing two of the Beowolfs. She landed in front of a Beowolf. The Beowolf slashed at Umber, but she let the pole part of the axe take the blow, sending her back a little.

She recovered quickly recovered and ran towards the beast. She jumped and swung her down, slicing the Beowolf in half. She heard a Beowolf growl behindher, she quickly shot the explosive rounds at the ground.

The momentum sent the axe out of the ground and into the Beowolf that was behind her, she let out a smile.

She didn't however hear the other Beowlf beside her. It was too late when she seen it. The Beowolf was about to attack before a dust bullet went thourgh it's head.

Umber looked back to see a smiling Lester quickly reloading his pistols.

As he was reloading, three Beowolfs charged at him. The first one tried to slash him, but he quickly dodged out of the way.

Before Lester could turn and shoot, the second Beowolf was on top of him. Lester ducked out of the way causing the Beowolf to tumble forward.

The last Beowolf got closer to Lester. Before the Beowolf reached him, Lester jumped in the air. The Beowolf dive forward to claw him, but it was too late.

Lester jumped off the Beowolf's head to get momentum in the air. He started to flutter his wings to stay hovering in the air.

He quickly shot the three Beowolfs in the head then gently descended.

* * *

Opal and Amy were back to back, surrounded by the remaining Beowolfs.

"Well, it looks like we're in a tough situation." Amy smiled.

Opal looked over her shoulder at Amy, "It doesn't look that tough."

Amy looked over her shoulder and nodded at Opal. Amy jumped and Opal turned, with great speed using her speed semblance, and grabbed Amy by her ankle.

Opal started spinning Amy around, Amy had her arm out, knocking back the Beowolfs surrounding them.

Once the Beowolfs were knocked back, Opal used the momentum to toss Amy in the air. Amy turned her brass knuckles into her derringer's and shot three of the Beowolfs while in the air. She quickly turn her derringer's back into brass knunckes.

As she descended, she got into a superman position. Landing on the head of an unsuspecting Beowolf.

Opal slashed the chest of the Beowolf closest to her. She then ran towards a second one and stabbed it in the chest.

The next Beowlf charged at her, but she gracefully dodged out of the way and stabbed it in the back.

The last Beowolf looked around before deciding to charge towards Opal, but it met it's end when three bullets went thourgh it's body.

Lester, Opal, and Amy all lowered their firearms and looked at each other.

"I take back everything I said about you guys," She smiled walking towards the forest, "Now let's go find that temple."

The other three trailed behind her, "Well her personality did a complete 180." Umber chuckled.

"I heard that!"

* * *

Verdona, Tev, Lilac, and Darren jumped from branch to branch, using the trees to avoid any grimm on the ground.

The four stopped at a branch when they seen a large pack of Beowolfs running thourgh the forest. The pack was lead by a large Ursa Major.

"Woah, that's a large pack." Tev said watching them.

Lilac pondered as the pack ran forward, "Where do you think there going?" He asked out loud.

Verdona looked at the her group, "Only one way to find out, but my guess is the temple."

Tev jumped to the next branch, "Then let's there before they do."

The three jumped on the other branch after him.

* * *

Brianna, Orville, Farren, and Slade emerged from the forest into the temple clearing.

"Finally, we're here," Orville said, "Now let's get the cards."

Brianna and Slade ran up to the pedestals with the cards on them. The two noticed that half the cards were missing, "Looks like some of the group have been here." Brianna stated.

"Yeah, but all that matters now is that we need to get the cards," Slade said as he picked up a card, "So look for a cards with a..." He flipped it over and looked at the card.

Brianna looked at him confused, "What's on the card?" She asked him.

He showed her her the card, "It's blank." He then flipped the card back and forth, hoping for better results.

Orville chuckled next to him, "You really think it would be that easy to get on the same as your girlfriend."

"We are not together." Brianna and Slade shouted together.

Orville rolled his eyes and picked up a card off a pedestal and handed it to Brianna.

The four then felt something speed past them, "I win." Opal said as she picked up a card.

Amy followed by Umber and Lester ran towards the temple, "I call a foul on that," Amy huffed, "You have a speed semblance."

Amy walked up the temple and grabbed a card.

"The cards are blank so if you wanted to be teammates with someone, your going to have a low of having them on your team." Slade said to her.

Amy rolled her eyes and muttered, "Of course it wouldn't be that easy."

Brianna looked and noticed that there were only two cards left, "We might as well wait for the last group." She suggested.

"Well at least this intituation is almost over." Orville said keeping his eye on the forest.

The eight waited for a few minutes looking into the forest for anyone to pop out.

"Lester!" They all heard a female voice shout. They all looked around but saw no one, that was until Verdona landed on Lester. Everyone jumped back in suprise.

"It's raining people, duck for cover." Slade said jumping behind a rock.

Verdona got up and looked around, "Sorry for scaring you guys." She said as she helped up Lester.

Farren stepped up, "I wasn't scared, you just caught us by surprise."

Lilac, Tev, and Darren jumped off a branch and into the clearing, "Woah, That was some distants you got from that swing." Tev said to Verdona.

Orville watched as Tev and Darren grabbed a card, "Now all that's left to do is to take the easy walk to the cliff." Orville stated.

Lilac cleared his throat to get everyone's attention, "It won't be as easy as you think."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because we spotted a huge pack of grimm heading this way."

Amy's eye noticeably twitched, "You could have said that in the first place Bird Brain!" She shouted.

Opal stepped in front of Amy, "Hey calm down, if we run now we can probably make it before the pack."

* * *

"Due to the fact we might die, I'm not going to say you were wrong." Amy said as the twelve students got into a small circle.

The Beowolf cut them off just before the temple near the cliff. Surrounded by thirty and counting Beowolfs closing in on them.

"We need to work together to do this." Farren shouted as he swung his sword at an attacking Beowolf.

"Watch over everyone like their your partner." Brianna yelled as she shot a Beowolf with a well-sized fireball.

"But most of all don't die." Verdona adding as a last reminder as she grabbed a Beowolf with her whip and tossed toward the back of the pack.

It was going perfectly until the group got split up into smaller groups.

Farren, Amy, Slade, and Umber were surrounded but the four glanced at each other and nodded.

Farren attacked first by doing a wide slash, taking out a few Beowolfs. Umber stepped in front of him and did a wide slash of her own. While Amy and Slade shot the ones that were out of reach, easily dwindling the numbers.

Meanwhile Opal, Verdona, Lester, and Tev already had a plan.

Opal was using her speed semblance to run past enemies and slash them while holding the whip part of Verdona's whip.

When Opal stopped Verdona pressed the button that retracts the whip into the handle. Verdona jumped into the air before the momentum took over.

As she zoomed pasted Beowolfs, she either punched or shot them with the pistol built into the handle of the whip.

When she got to the end of the whip she quickly did a back flipped kicked a Beowolf in the jaw and shot it in the neck.

Lester and Tev were back to back. Lester shooting the Beowolfs that got close to them while Tev punched the ones that got too close.

Near the bridge was Brianna, Orville, Lilac, and Darren fighting the last piece of the Beowolf horde.

Lilac and Brianna stood back to back, twirling their weapons and swing them at the Beowolfs. Once Brianna thought the Beowolfs were a good distance away, She used her bo staff as a flamethrower. When Lilac realized this he split his glavie in half and swinging them slashing Beowolfs.

Darren and Orville were in their battle stances. Darren smiled as he pulled out his pistol, "Now you see us," He then shot smokescreen around and Orivile, "Now you don't."

"Wow, so original," Orville said sarcastically thourgh the fog.

In seconds Beowolfs started flying out of the smokescreen, some with shurikens in them or with slash marks.

* * *

Slade shot the last an smiled, "That was easy."

Then the ground shook, "Never say it was easy because it most likely ends with disaster, It happens in all the movies." Amy said to Slade.

Lilac watched as the ground continued to shake, trees started to fall and whatever was knocking them down was heading their way, "So that's where the big guy went."

"What big guy?" Lester asked before a Ursa Major the sized of a Deathstalker charged into the clearing.

The twelve students watched as it charged towards them. They got out of the way, causing the Ursa Major to keep going and crash into some trees.

Amy shot it with her derringer's, but the bullets did nothing, "Of course the bullets do nothing!" She shouted.

The beast got up and prepared for another charge.

Brianna looked around the group before she looked at Darren and Verdona, thinking of a plan.

"Verdona! Darren! Trip it with your whips." Brianna commanded.

Darren and Verdona looked at each other and nodded. The Ursa Major charged again. Verdona flicked her whip to Darren, who caught it and held on for dear life. The two then moved over so they could get the leg.

The beast ran into the whip and lost its balance and fell to the ground. It growled as it tried to get back up.

Darren and Verdona jumped onto the Ursa Major's shoulders and let there whips dangle off the shoulders almost touching the ground.

"Orville!" Darren shouted getting his attention.

"Opal!" Verdona shouted getting her attention.

Orville and Opal ran up to the whips and grabbed onto them. Verdona and Darren flicked their whips up, launching Orville and Opal into the air.

Meanwhile, Amy was punching the Ursa Major in the face and ended her combo with an uppercut, knocking the beast out.

Amy then turned around and cupped her hands together. Umber ran up to Amy and jumped onto her cupped hands. Amy swiftly launched Umber up.

As Orville descended towards the ground, he threw numerous shurikens at the Ursa.

Once Opal got close enough to the Ursa she shot her pin-fire pistol at the beast and slash a small mark on its neck barely breaking skin.

Verdona and Darren quickly got off the shoulders of the Ursa as Umber started to descend. Umber swing down her battle axe and let gravity take over. Her axe cut thourgh the Ursa's neck and the Ursa body went lifeless.

The twelve caught their breathes and looked at each other when they heard clapping. They all turned around around and seen Ozpin clapping, "Well done my students."

* * *

Ozpin walked up to the podium on the stage, "Now for the moment you have been waiting for," He said into the mic, "Seeing who your teammates will be for the rest of your stay at Beacon."

The screen above him started showing pictures of students, "Azazel Mirai, Derek Maron, Marigold Mureto, and Diablo Di Angelo," He said as they stepped up on the stage, "You four have collected the King Taijitu card, from now on you will be known as Team MADD, Lead by Marigold Mureto." The students clapped as Marigold giggled and gave a big smile. The four walked off the stage.

"Brianna Proudmoore, Orville Doyle, Lilac Hawthrone, and Darren Mccoy. You collected the Nevermore card, to this day forward you will be known as Team BLOD. Lead by Brianna Proudmoore." Students clapped as they walked off the stage. Slade was a little mad he didn't get onto Brianna's team but he didn't make it into a big deal.

"Hunter Chrome, Steve Albatross, Sera Fiala, and Annabelle Valreus. You collected the Deathstalker card. From this day forward you will be known as Team ASHS. Lead by Annabelle Valreus." As the team walked off the stage Hunter did a little dance and high fived Sera.

"Lester Pearl, Verdona Bean, Tev Winter, and Opal Orianna. You collected the Griffin card and will be known as Team VOLT. Lead by Verdona Bean." Verdona hugged Lester while Tev gave Opal a high five as they walked off the stage.

"Slade Tannis, Farren Durand, Umber Persimmon, and Amy Pinkerton. You collected the Ursa Major card. From this day forward you will be known as Team FUSA. Lead by Farren Durand." The team gave each other a five as they walked off the stage.

"Lime Borox, Verde Cranos, Orlando Nightingale, and Inya Ivarson. You collected the Goliath card and will be known as Team OLIV. Lead by Orlando Nightingale."

* * *

As everyone was celebrating in the cafeteria, Lime got up from his seat and excused himself and made his way towards his team's room and headed to the bathroom.

He went to the sink and splashed some water on his face and looked in the mirror, "I'll make you proud dad." He said to himself.

* * *

Inside an a warehouse people were moving around in boxes, "Make sure you don't scratch the merchandise!" Austin Shouted as he looked over a map on a table.

He laughed as he stabbed a pin on the map and walked away. One of the henchmen looked at the map, "Dust in the Wind, Owned by Forrest Borox," The henchmen examined it, "That's our next hit?"

Austin evily smirked and nodded, "It's the only place that hasn't made any security changes, So it will be easy. Tomorrow next be ready." He said as he walked deeper into the warehouse.

* * *

 **WELL I FINALLY UPDATED AFTER FIVE MONTHS (YES I HAVE BEEN COUNTING). HOPE YOU ENJOYED AND I WILL SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER. SAPPTOR OUT UNC (UNTIL NEXT CHAPTER.)**


	7. A Quick Visit To The Shop

**AN: THIS CHAPTER WAS EASIER THAN THE LAST CHAPTER. MAINLY CAUSE I KNEW WHAT I WAS GOING TO DO WITH IT. JUST WARNING YOU GUYS NOW THIS CHAPTER IS MAINLY FOCUSED ON LIME AND TEAM OLIV. UPDATING MAY TAKE A LITTLE LONGER BECAUSE I'M IN COLLEGE. IF YOU HAVE ANY SUGGESTIONS FOR OTHER CHAPTERS PM THEM TO ME. ALSO READ AND REVIEW. NOW ON WITH THE STORY.**

* * *

Orlando sat up as he woke up. He got up and looked around the teams room.

The room had a simple layout. A door that led to the bathroom on the right wall, one bed that was against the right wall, two beds against the back wall, and one bed against the left wall.

A desk was also against the back wall between the bed and the left wall. Then, finally two large dressers against the front wall on either side of the door.

Orlando stretched quickly got ready for classes and decided to wake up the rest of the team. The first bed he checked was Lime's, the one against the left wall.

However, Lime was not in his bed. All that was on the bed was a piece of paper. Orlando picked it up and read it.

'Already up and ready, probably going to be waiting in the cafeteria -Signed Lime.'

"Well, Least he left a note." Orlando then passed his bed, The first one against the back wall. He made sure it looked decent.

Then he walked up to Inya's bed, the other bed that was against the back wall. He lightly shook her shoulder to wake her up. She stretched and opened her eyes.

Her eyes widen as they met with Orlando's, As if on reflex she swung an open hand at him. He then stepped back, causing her to swat at the air.

After the missed slap Inya realized that it was her teammates. She let out a nervous chuckle, "Sorry, I'm not use to being woken up by someone. I usually wake up by alarm or wake up by myself." She explained.

"It's okay," Orlando responed, "Get ready, After Verde is ready we're going to get breakfast."

Inya gave him a confused look, "What about Lime?" She asked her leader.

"He's already down there, must have got up before us."

Inya gave a nod and headed to the bathroom.

Orlando finally made his way to Verde's bed, the one against the right wall. He shook his teammate and Verde shot up, "For the Fruits!" He shouted as if he was charging into battle.

Orlando gave him a confused looked but said nothing.

Verde looked around and smiled, "Ah, I see it is time to wake up," He said as if nothing happened, "So, I'm guessing you woke me up to get ready and the we'll get breakfeast."

Orlando nodded again as Inya stepped out of bathroom, fixing the last piece of hair.

Verde got up and headed to the bathroom.

* * *

Lime was already in the cafeteria sitting with Team MADD. Lime was finishing a piece of toast off.

"So Lima Bean," Marigold said after she took a bite of a small chocolate muffin, "Why did you wake up early this time?"

Lime shrugged, "Guess I'm just used to waking up early and helping my father in the shop."

"Don't you think your team is worried about you."

Lime shook his head, "No, I left note."

"Least you left them a note," Diablo said entering the conversation then pointed at Azazel and Marigold, "These two woke up early and almost forgot to wake us up."

Azazel spoke up after taking a bite of one of his five chocolate muffins, "I was not in the room at that time."

Marigold sighed, "I was going to take a little walk. I was going to come back to wake you foxy."

Diablo looked at her and was about to speak when the rest of Team OLIV sat next to Lime.

Marigold spoke up, "Anyway, Lime did you get any news on your father's shop?"

Lime shook his head, "No robberies yesterday. So, I was thinking after my classes I was going to head into town and visit him."

Taking a sip of green tea, Orlando looked up and set the cup down, "I hope your planning on taking your team with you."

"Don't worry I was going to ask you guys after classes," He then looked at Marigold and rubbed the back of his neck nervously, "Do you and your team want to tag along, Mary?"

Marigold giggled, "I would love to but we are probably going to go over some techniques after classes."

Diablo looked over to Marigold, "I don't remember signing up for this." He huffed.

"Your on my team, so that means you automatically sign up for it Foxy." She smirked.

Derek chuckled, "Ouch, that had to hurt."

* * *

The two teams walked into their first class, Combat Class 101 with Miss Goodwitch. When they entered they seen Team VOLT, ASHS, BLOD, and FUSA in the class.

The two teams sat down in their seats as Miss Goodwitch in the middle of the little arena.

"This class is to improve your combat skills in the field," Miss Goodwitch explained, "Now I just need two volunteers to go against each other."

Hunter and Lime raised their hands up at the same time.

Glynda smirked, "Very well, Hunter Chrome and Lime will fight."

The two went onto the small arena and got into fighting stances, "3...2...1...Go!" Azazel robotic Voice annouced.

Hunter ran up to Lime and swung his tonfa into Lime's side. The hit caused Lime to back up, but Hunter lunged at him again.

Lime acted quickly and moved out of the way. When Hunter passed him, Lime did a spin kick into Hunter's back. Hunter turned and quickly landed a tonfa in Lime's stomach.

Lime did a back flip to get distance them, But Hunter quickly ran up to Lime and swung wildy. Lime somehow dodged a few blows before sweep kicking Hunter, causing Hunter to fall.

He quickly got up and looked at Lime. This time it was Lime who charged at Hunter. Hunter was ready to jab with his tonfa, but Lime jumped in the air.

Before Hunter could react Lime kicked him in the cheast, shattering Hunter's aura and sending him flying back.

Marigold smirked to herself, "Lima Bean is tougher than I thought." She muttered to herself.

Glynda looked at the two as Lime walked over to help Hunter, "It appears you both fought well."

* * *

The rest of the day was uneventful for Lime. After their last teams last class they boarded an airship that went into the city.

When they reached the city. They started their journey to Dust in the Wind. Doing a series of left and right turns with Lime leading the way.

"Before we get to the shop," Lime said as he walked, "I have a stepmother and stepsister."

Inya spoke up, "So if you guys don't look alike that's why."

Lime nodded and turned the corner with his teammates following him.

"There she is," Lime said as he looked at the sign on the two story building, "Dust in the Wind."

They quickly ran up to store and walked thourgh the doors. Upon entering the shop, the four seen the long glass casing against the wall filled with dust and tubes filled with dust on the right wall.

In the middle of the shop glass cases made a U-shape with a register on the counters.

Sitting in the middle of the shop was a man that looked like he was in mid-40' looked about 6'1, had a lanky build, and pale skin.

He had short green hair that was hidden under a black flat cap.

He wore thin wired glasses, a buttoned up green dress shirt, black pants, a red apron, and shoes.

He was examining a large piece of dust with a magnifier. He was facing away from the shop doors.

Lime walked to the counter and make his voice a little deeper, "Excuse me, could you me a some ice dust, fire dust, and a pinch of lightning dust." Lime said trying not to chuckle.

The man started to get up and took the magnifier away from his eye, "I'm not trying to be picky, but what do you need with all that dust?"

As he turned he started getting dust in the glass cases. That was until he looked up at the customers.

"I should have known it was you Lime." He chuckled.

Lime smiled, "Well I had to visit at least once with my new team," Lime gestured to his team, "Did meet my team, Orlando, Inya, and Verde."

Lime's Dad smiled widely, "Nice to meet you kids, My name is Forrest or you can call me Mr. Borox." He then gestured his hand out.

Orlando stepped up and shook Forrest's hand, "Nice to met you, Mr. Borox, I'm the leader of Team OLIV."

Forrest attitude changed quickly, but got interrupted as the door to the shop opened, "Do you need any help Dad?" A feminine voice asked.

The five looked at the door way. A girl that looked about 16 and a few inches shorter than Lime. She was fair-skinned and had an average build.

She had long blonde hair that went to her shoulder blades. She wore a dark yellow t-shirt with some band logo on it, black jeans with some of the pockets jeweled, black shoes with yellow laces, and some bead bracelets on her arms.

"Not right now Lemon, but you take Lime's team for a walk while I talk to him." Forrest replied.

The girl, Lemon sighed, "Okay, fine"

The three teammates looked at Lime and Forrest but did not object and followed Lemon out the door.

* * *

The three followed Lemon thourgh the streets while she was tapping away on her scroll. It was quiet for the group until Verde spoke up, "So your Lime's stepsister?" He asked.

"Unfortunately, yes," Lemon sighed, "Don't get me wrong he's a nice guy but he's a bit different."

Orlando walked next to her, "How so?" He asked.

"Well, he sometimes acts like he's not part of the group or socially awkward."

Inya spoke up, "He's only been like that a few times."

The quietness loomed over the group again until Verde spoke up again, "Do you think he's in trouble?"

Lemon shook her head, "Not as much as you think."

* * *

"Moving on," Forrest said as him and Lime finished their talk, "Why did you really come here?"

Lime smiled nervously, "What I can't come and visit my family," Forrest raised his brow and Lime sighed, "Because I know you haven't changed or hire sercurity."

Forrest shook his, "I don't need security, if anyone is thinking of stealing from me," He let out a chuckle, "They have another thing coming."

Lime scoffed, "But what if he doesn't show up?"

Forrest relaxed, "Don't worry he will show up."

"But you never know when the dust theif will strike."

"Have faith, if they attack your brother will be there."

* * *

Soon Team OLIV reunited and were leading to an airship when Lime stopped, "You guys go on ahead, I'm staying a little longer."

Lime stayed until. He was on top of a building across of his father's shop. He kept a watchful eye, watching for any suspicious characters.

It wasn't until around 11 when Lime noticed a group of people wearing black jackets, black pants, red t-shirts, and red shades. Following them was none other than Austin Shinku himself.

Lime watched as Austin and the group entered the shop. Despite his rage he waited and waited untill... One of the men went flying thourgh the window.

"Get her." A voice shouted inside the shop. A figure jumped out of the broken window.

It was Lemon holding a dark yellow Bokken in her hands. Four guys quickly surrounded her. Until Lime dropped down onto one.

"Good to see you made it." Lemon said as the two went back to back.

"Now we just have to see if he makes it." Lime said as he kicked one of the thugs in the jaw.

The two other thugs were quickly taken out by Lemon. One taking a blow in the stomach the other taking a good hit in the head.

Austin walked out and sighed, "Worthless, Every single one of you is worthless." He said coldly as he walked calmly past Lemon and Lime.

When he got a distance away he turned towards the two, "Well, looks like I have to do this myself."

He reached for his chain belt. He whip the belt out towards the two, Lime quickly jumped out of the way leaving Lemon.

The chain came closer to her when she closed her eyes. She waited for it to strike when she heard metal clashing against metal.

She opened her eyes to see someone hitting the chain with a frying pan. The chain went back and pooled around Austin's feet.

The person stood up and the street light shined on him.

He was 6'0, had a slim but fit build, and was fair-skinned, he looked like he was in his 20's.

He had spiked up dark green hair. He wore dark green trench coat that was opened over a grey shirt, a belt that had a leaf symbol on the buckle, dark green pants, black shades that covered his eyes.

In his hand was in fact a light green frying pan. Lemon looked at him, "About time you got here Leaf." She huffed.

Leaf turned to her, "Relax little step-sis, I was watching the whole. You two were handling it quite well."

Lemon rolled her eyes then looked up. She gasped as seen Austin climbing a ladder to the top of a building with Lime following him.

Leaf looked at Lemon, "Are you going to be okay by yourself?" He asked.

She nodded and that's all he needed before he took off towards the building.

* * *

Austin backed to the edge of the roof with nowhere to go. Lime stomped towards him with his fist clenched, "Now I'll show you what happens when someone messes with my father's shop."

Lime ran towards Austin with his fisted raised. Austin looked down behind and smiled, then jumped back.

Lime stopped running, wondering why the guy jumped when the anwser came as a gust of wind. Austin had jumped into a bullhead, a Tall burly black figure piloting it.

Austin stood at the door of the bullhead, "Well I would love to stay and chat but I have other things to do." Then he ducked inside.

Lime got his pistol and started shooting at the bullhead as it started to rise. It only took a few shots before the figure switched spots with Austin.

Lime looked at the dark figure and all he seen of the figure were it's white pupils. The figure glared at Lime. Lime glared back until the ground beneath him was glowing white.

"Look out!" Leaf shouted as he tackled Lime out of the way. A giant ice blast came out of the glow.

The two quickly got up, "Thanks Bro." Lime told Leaf.

"Don't thank me yet." He said as he held his frying pan back. A small fireball grew on the pan until it grew the sized of a soccer bal.

Leaf swung the frying pan towards the bullhead causing the fireball to fly. The fire ball hit the bullhead causing it to rock slightly. The figure with white pupils glared at them again.

He raised his hand and a beam of ice shot out of his palm. The brothers didn't know what to do. The beam got closer to them, but Glynda came out of nowhere and put up a glyph to shield them.

"Time to get out of here!" Austin shouted in the pilot seat. The turbines switched from vertical to horizontal and took off, flying away from the three on the roof.

Leaf turned turned to Glynda, "We did good, didn't we?" He asked her.

* * *

"Why would you two do something so irresponsible?" Glynda asked the two brothers.

"It was our father's shop," Leaf sighed, "Give us a break."

Glynda sighed and looked at Lime, "We will discuss this tomorrow and I will inform Ozpin of what happened," She told him, "You may leave."

Lime stood up and left the room. As soon as they heard the door shut Glynda looked at Leaf, "How's Team LEIF doing?"

Leaf looked around before anwsering, "I stayed local doing missions when I need to, Erickson went back to Atlas, Ito became a model, and Feral disappeared."

Leaf shifted when he mentioned Feral. Glynda noticed this and questioned him, "Feral didn't disappear did he?"

Leaf shook his head, "No."

"What really happened to him?"

"Well, He..."

* * *

Orlando, Inya, and Verde were awake waiting for Lime to walk thourgh the door. When Lime walked thourgh the door, the team set their eyes on Lime.

Orlando spoke, "So, you stayed to protect your father's shop?"

Lime nodded as he went to sit on his bed, "I had a feeling that Austin would try to rob my dad's shop."

Verde spoke up next, "Why didn't you tell us? We would of helped you to capture the guy."

Lime looked at the three with hope in his eyes, "Really?" He asked them.

Inya stepped up, "Yeah, Never leave a teammate behind, That's Team OLIV's motto."

Verde looked at Inya, "Who decided that?"

Inya looked at Verde nervously before Orlando stepped up, "I declare that as our motto."

The four laughed as the four got ready and went to bed.

* * *

Forrest was on the sidewalk looking up at the night sky, "Well done my children, you grew up well," He then sighed and leaned over to sweep up more glass, "But next time don't throw a minion thourgh the window without helping me cleaning up the mess."

* * *

 **HEY GUYS HERE'S** **A FUN FACT FOR YOU SHINKU MEAN CRIMSON IN JAPANESE. SAPPTOR OUT UNC.**


End file.
